


Thankful for You

by tardisbluerose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisbluerose/pseuds/tardisbluerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose spend Thanksgiving at the Tylers'. A prompt given to me on Tumblr. (Not beta-d!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful for You

Rose Tyler didn't like parties, not ever since she set foot in Pete's World, but tonight she found herself standing in front of her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. Traditions here turned out to be, well, quite different from her original Universe's. One of those was Thanksgiving, a holiday that, back home, was something she only thought as "some-American-thing". Her mum seemed to like it very much, and every year she'd spent there before the Dimension Cannon she had always refused to go, always making up some sort of work related excuse.

 

Tonight was different. After all, it was the first holiday he'd get to spend with her. The Doctor's - her human Doctor - first holiday, so she thought she should put some effort into it. She stood in front of the closet, still wrapped around a towel, her hair dripping slightly across her shoulders, her brows furrowed in concentration as she surveyed each hanger inside.

 

After several minutes, she finally withdrew a navy blue, long-sleeved dress she had bought recently. The dress’s skirt was knee-height, just slightly rounded at the bottom. Not much cleavage, but tight enough to reveal her curves. She was certain the Doctor would love this (and maybe he’d find a creative way to take advantage of her choice of garments later).

 

As she grabbed fresh knickers and a bra from the drawer of her nightstand, she looked over at the digital clock, and let out a gasp. They were late, _well_ , she was late. She quickly shrugged the towel off her body and onto the bed, quickly getting her undergarments on.

 

‘Is that what you’re wearing tonight?’ she heard the Doctor say. She looked over her shoulder, glaring at him. He simply sniggered.

 

‘No, it isn’t,’ she growled as she opened a second drawer to fetch her stockings. But as she stood up again, she bumped into his frame, his hands ghosting around her waist. God, that man could be as sneaky as a cat. She turned on the spot to face him. ‘This is really not the time; we’re la-’

 

The last syllable of the word was muffled by his lips, his hands gripping her waist tightly. She raised the arm holding the stockings to rest on his shoulder, while her other hand rested against his stomach. Oh, he needed to stop with these sudden demonstrations of affection, or he would drive her insane, but she liked it, too. Maybe they could just snog each other senseless before they left, but that would give room for other activities, given her state of nakedness.

 

She used the hand resting on his stomach to, reluctantly, break the kiss. ‘I really should get dressed… That,’ she said giving him a once-over, ‘can wait.’

 

The Doctor pouted, but nodded as he withdrew his hands from her. She rose on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips before continuing with the task at hand: not arriving too late.

 

\---

 

‘About bloody time!’ screeched Jackie Tyler, smacking the Doctor on the back of his head as he walked through the threshold. Rose bit her lip, not sure if she should laugh or look sorry for having taken so long. She chose the latter, not wanting to have a taste of her mother’s current bad mood, kissing her on the cheek tentatively.

 

She walked inside, taking her coat off before walking to the dinner room. ‘Rose!’ called Tony, as he flung himself onto her legs, almost knocking her off her feet.

 

As the toddler let go off her, she crouched next to him. ‘Hello, mate,’ she said with a grin on her lips, ruffling his hair before kissing his forehead. She stood up again, finding the Doctor looking lovingly at her, a smile tugging at his lips, his hands buried inside his pockets. She threw him a tongue-touched smile before turning to greet Pete with a hug.

 

‘Well, sit down!’ Jackie called as she entered the room with the turkey, and placed it in the centre of the table. 

 

They all complied, taking their seats hurriedly. Rose sat next to the Doctor, and grabbed his hand beneath the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. ‘I guess you should be the one giving thanks, Doctor,’ Pete said as he took his seat, a hint of a smile in his lips.

 

The Doctor’s eyes widened. ‘M-me?’ he spluttered, but Rose gave his hand yet another squeeze, smiling at him once he looked over at her. ‘Well, okay…’ He cleared his throat. ‘A lot has happened in the last few months, and I couldn’t be happier. I’ve been running for so long, all my life, and the last thing in my mind was settling down, but now I can see how wrong I’ve been all this time.

 

‘This is all I’ve ever needed: a family, a concept I had almost forgotten, but then I met someone so important, and she made me see that was what I was missing. So if there’s anything that I’m thankful for is being here. But most of all, I'm thankful for you,’ he finished, looking over at Rose sweetly. It was only when he brushed his fingers on her cheek, she realised a small tear had escaped.

 

She smiled back at him, her eyes caught in his, and whispered ‘I love you,’ before turning to the table again. ‘All right, let’s eat! I’m starving!’

 

\---

 

Later that night, when they arrived to their flat, she hung her arms around his neck, bringing his lips to hers. ‘I am thankful for you, too,’ she whispered once she broke the kiss, her left hand sliding to his chest, right over his human heart. ‘I know I gave you a hard time at the beginning, but always know, Doctor: I’ve never been so happy in my life. After all, it is always better with two.’

 

He smiled down to her, his hand softly cupping her cheek. ‘I’m so glad I met you, Rose Tyler,’ he told her before bringing their mouths together in a passionate kiss.


End file.
